


The Start of the Middle

by Nani_The_Homan



Category: The Darkest Minds Series - Alexandra Bracken
Genre: Future Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nani_The_Homan/pseuds/Nani_The_Homan
Summary: It’s been years since The camps were shut down. Everyone is okay and kids are living in a free world. Now Clarie is living with her mom Ruby Daly and her dad Liam Stewart. She’s an orange. Her brother is a red and her sister is a blue. But what happens when an old enemy returns? Will Clarie take the challenge and survive like her parent or will she die like the kids from the disease and the hands of the adults?





	1. Life In the Past

My name is Clarie. Clarie Stewart Daly. I was named after my dads little sister. My brother Justin is like my dad. He shares his blue eyes and protectiveness. I’m a combination of both my parents. We live near the beach next to my aunt Zu, aunt Vi, and Uncle Chubs. I always asked why they called him that. “Trust me he was a lot more chubbier than he is now. Zu knows this for a fact.” 

Aunt Zu nods. She used to tell me stories of a place called East River. “He was also a nerd. Actually I don’t think that’s change has it?” Aunt Vida says. She and mom go talk inside while uncle Chubs and dad walk around. “Sis.” Justin calls out. I can see him burning something. I can’t figure out what it really is yet. Justin is a trouble maker but a really bad one. He gets that from dad I think. I see a flag with a symbol on it being burned down. “Wow!” Mommy can’t do that. Neither can Dad. Aunt Vida puts it with the water nearby. She always says that solid objects are easier to carry than others. “Voo! I think your child is a red!” Aunt Vida yells to Mommy. Everyone come near us and look at Justin. “Justin did you do that?” Dad asks in a calm voice. “Yeah! It was cool although it tastes a little spicy coming out my mouth.” He says. Dad sighs and looks around. “Well let’s celebrate than Justin is a red.” We roasted marshmallows and Dad told us a story. “You guys used to have an uncle named Cole. He died before you were born though. He was also a red even though it was rare for adults to get abilities at that time...” He continued to tell us the story of how could control fire and make it too. Mom stood next to him looking up as if remembering the story. “He died trying to help create the future we live in today.

He was a good guy just didn’t live to see us now.” Justin was amazed at all the knowledge. He started to admire uncle Cole. I took notes of what he said. I did that every time they told me a story. I knew that they wouldn’t tell me it again because of the past. I would read them at night when Mommy was busy or when I couldn’t sleep. Mom liked to read me “Watership Down” before I went to sleep. It was a nice story. When we gave each other code name mines would be Clar and Justin’s would be Draco. I called him that because he looked like a dragon when he used his abilities. Uncle Chubs ran and almost tripped when he came in the cabin. Soon everyone was having an “Adults only” talk. No one could play with us so Justin took a nap. I tried to spy in their conversation.

“He’s back and he says something about getting it back-“

“He lost it a long time ago how could he get it back only his mom knew!”

“If that piece of Shit come here than I’ll kill him.”

“Let’s just keep an eye out anything can happen.”

“We have time to stop him. He doesn’t have his army anymore. He isn’t an _orange_ anymore.”

Only on person came into mind. A person who wanted to keep this family apart. Who fought so hard to keep our family broken. The person who destroyed East River. I looked back in the pages and stoped.

_**Clancy Gray.** _


	2. Chapter 2

I knew who Clancy was. His father was the president during the IAAN crisis. They didn’t like to talk about him but I could always watch the news. 

We still had old recordings of the news back then. I just watch it over and over again. Their wasn’t many news channels that I could find.

Most of the news was said to be on radio because not many people could afford television. Mommy didn’t like to talk about him. Aunt Zu only talked about him once being in East River.

She also said that the reason that nobody wanted to talk about him was because he betrayed us. She didn’t say why or how or what happened. 

The stories she told weren’t complete. They wouldn’t make sense and wouldn’t complete each other. It would go from her in East River being in a car. 

The voices started again.

I listened.

“Voo is he really serious?”

“I don’t know. Lillian said that it could take 3 generations to get rid of the abilities.”

“Can he get them back though? Chubs?”

“It was never permanent so it is possible. Still, it is very impossible being that there isn’t any other changes.”

“Can you tell me what happened again? After I left East River.”

“He called the PSF and left everyone there. He was working with the PSF and almost everyone was captured.”

I thought that Aunt Zu knew this already. Weren’t they always together? Like sisters? Was she with Aunt Hina?

The only way she didn’t know this was if she left East River and came back. I don’t know why she left or when but it could have happened. I needed to find this out.

I went to the attic and found Aunt Zu’s notebook. It was inside a book that was put aside in the attic. I never thought it was of much importance until now. 

Aunt Zu never told me anything about it. She only said that she wrote her thoughts their.

”Like a diary?” I asked her.

She nodded as she put it in the box.

”It isn’t that exciting. Just a diary of random things I saw.” We left.

I now turned and opened the book and read page by page. I flipped through the pages and saw something.

_ You don’t have to worry about me anymore. _

_ Aren't you happy? _

_ Now. _

It wasn’t in order and it didn’t make much sense. The only person smart enough to crack the code was Uncle Chubs. Still I don’t think that he would tell me much.

My cousin could help me. Aunt Sam was going to visit soon. It was near Christmas so she would come to visit. She came on holidays or once a Sunday. Aunt Sam and my cousin would come with my Uncle.

 My cousin Sara was going to come in a few weeks. She was a few years older than me but younger than Justin. She was smart. She had photographic memory.

She was a green.


End file.
